are you the someone just for me?
by black angel4
Summary: (inuyashachobits crossover) chi was waiting for hideki as he went shopping, a butterfly landed on chi's nose she chased it all the way to a old-well shrine what chi do not know she has a jewel shard hidden it her.
1. Default Chapter

****

Are you the someone just for me?

Chapter 1: where is Hideki where is Chi?

"Now Chi, Hideki spoke to his blonde-hair persocom, "wait here for me I'll be out in a half-hour, I would let you in but I kind-of have to do this alone." Hideki finished blushing. " OK Chi will wait right here for Hideki." " that's my girl!" Hideki said. Tousling Chi hair, as he nervously walked into a male's clothing store he gulped " here goes nothing." Chi just stood there rocking herself patiently as she watched the people and persocoms walk. When suddenly a butterfly landed on Chi's nose, she giggled, "butterfly tickles!" the wind blew and the butterfly flew away. " no wait!" Chi cried out, she was about to chase the butterfly, she thought about Hideki. "no! Chi told Hideki Chi would wait here." 

But she eagerly looked at the butterfly as it flew into the wind, " Chi wouldn't be long, Butterfly wait! Wait for Chi!" Chi followed the butterfly all around Tokyo, Chi stopped, as the butterfly went into a old-family shrine Chi had a weird feeling about this. She walked into the dark cold shrine, it had steps that lead to a well. The beautiful pink-and orange butterfly sat itself on the ledge of the well. " Butterfly!" Chi squealed she went to grab it, it flew away she chased it around the well laughing and giggling. Until the butterfly went inside the well, Chi climb in "Butterfly!" she went to grab it again when the well's dirt ground began disappearing. "Chi?" she said, starting to get scared, it disappeared completely "Chi!!!!!!!!" Chi yelled all the way down, until she was back in the well she looked around she was back, touching the ground to make sure. " Chi must get back to Hideki." spoke aloud to herself. Chi climb out of the well instead of being in the dark cold shrine she was outside in the forest. 

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, Inuyasha, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku looked back at her with a odd look. " What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked her, " I sense a jewel shard." Her voice sounding confident. " where?" Inuyasha said frantically Kagome turned around, "it's this way!" they ran back to the well. Meanwhile, in the present time Hideki walk out of the store, waving to the cashier " did the sale man had to come in the dressing room with me?" he sighed. He dropped his shopping bag, "Chi!" he said panicking, " I told her to wait right here for me! CHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hideki screamed 

a/n: more? 


	2. chapter2:Inuyasha and the gang meet Chi ...

****

Chapter2: Inuyasha and the gang meet Chi the legendary Chobit

Kagome, and the others finally reach the well "There I sense the jewel shards coming in that direction." she pointed to a petite girl with long blonde-ivory hair. Miroku smiled, " a young woman" his voice ringed with flirtation, Sango and Kagome glared at him. " I see it, it inside her ear?" said Kagome confused, "she must be wearing ear muffles or something?" Kagome noticed Chi's triangle ears ( or her connection ports.) "one of us should go and talk to her." inuyasha suggested, before Kagome could open her mouth, "I shall go and talk to the young woman." Miroku busted out with. Miroku stood behind Chi he cleared his throat loudly. "Chi?" Chi said, " hello there young woman are you lost?" Miroku cheerfully said " Chi must find Hideki have you seen Hideki?" The Monk gave our cute Chi a bewilder look, " will if you can't found this Hideki you can stay will me and bear my child." Miroku took Chi's hands Chi's face lit up, "are you the someone just for me?" " your what?" Miroku voice broke, out of shock. " Are you the someone who love me and ask nothing in return." Chi enthusiastically spoke. " Will maybe something in return." The Monk thought, Sango jumped in at the right moment " Yea Miroku you must be the someone just for her if you want her to bear your child." Sango teased, grinning evilly, Miroku blushed and put Chi's hands down.

"No, I'm not the someone just for you." Kagome and the rest joined, "hello there!" Kagome said friendly "Chi?" "Where did you come from?" Inuyasha asked. "Chi?" she said once more " why does she keep saying chi?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, " what is Chi? Is that your name?" Kagome asked the blonde hair girl, " Chi is Chi Hideki named me Chi." Chi said proudly. "Who is Hideki?" Kagome asked Chi, " Hideki is the person who found me, Chi must go back before Hideki worries about me." " Before you go, you have something we need." Kagome added, " it's in your ear." " it's in Chi's ear?" Chi touched her triangle ear protectively, " Are you wearing ear muffles?" Kagome asked, "These are Chi's ear Chi is a Persocom." " The hell a Persocom?" Inuyasha barked, " Hideki tells Chi Persocom are humanoid computer." Chi answered, " oh! Kind-of like a Android." Kagome replied, "Chi?" Chi cocked her head to the side. " So it's in her ear huh? Well get it out of there!" Inuyasha approach Chi opening up her ear, but it snapped back on his finger. "ow!" the half-demon eyes weld up like a puppy dog "Kagome, the computer thing hurt me!" Inuyasha said like a baby whining. "oh! Grow up!" Kagome playfully pushed the half-dog demon.

Chi tugged on Kagome's white blouse school sailor uniform "K….K..K." Chi who is trying to pronounce Kagome's name, "Kagome" "Ka……" "Kagome" She finished for her " Kagome, Kagome tell Chi how to get back where Hideki is?" Kagome looked at her with sorrowful eyes, she didn't wanted to show her how do get back because they need the jewel shard that was in her ear, but if they took in out she won't get back to her Hideki. " what should I tell Chi? I can tell be the way she talks she cares about this Hideki, what should I do?" Kagome thought. Sango noticed that Kagome seem distraught about what Chi said, Sango accost her and whisper in her ear: " tell Chi she has to stay with us to get the jewel shard from her ear before she get back to Hideki." Kagome whisper back, "yea, but if we take the jewel shard out she can't go back through the well." Sango stopped thought about what she said rubbing her chin and everything her face expression showed that she got an idea, " Since you're the only one who can go though the well, when we get the jewel shard from ear take her back with you." Sango suggested " That's great idea!" Kagome shouted, making everyone stare at her. "Chi" Kagome called, " I have a way so you can get back to your Hideki." 


	3. chapter3: chi joins inuyasha and the gan...

****

Chapter3: Chi joins Inuyasha and the gang for the quest for the jewel shards

A/n: sorry for the delay I been busy and lazy well I don't own Chobits or inuyasha belong to there rightful owners

Back in the present time, Hideki Motosuwa was frantically running though Tokyo trying to find Chi. He searched everywhere in alleys, dumpsters, stores, the bookstore, restrooms, the strips joints…….etc. After about eight hours he finally gave up he dragged his tried body though the door of his apartment and crashed to the floor refusing to move. He laid there thinking what might of happen to her, "was she kidnapped? Raped? Did her last owner finally find her? Was she…….. Hideki train of thought was broke by a knock on the door, "Hideki, it your landlady it's the first of the month you have your rent money?" chitose hibiya yelled though the door. He slowly dragged his body up and open to the door to his landlady young face , warm smile and child-like brown eyes. " I'm sorry ms. Hibiya this is not a very good time would you please come back later?" Hideki said in a sad voice. Her child-like brown eyes shot a look of cornered, "why? Is there something a matter?" she spoke in her usually sweet voice "It's Chi she's….she's missing I only was gone for a half-hour I didn't think anyone would take her." Chitose put her hand to her lips and looked away, " well… I'll come back later for the rent money good-bye Hideki." she said and then left. Hideki watch her go, " I wonder what's up with ms.hibiya?" Hideki thought

Chi was sitting around a fire with her new friends. "here you go Chi I hope your hungry." Kagome said, handing Chi a pack of rice balls and a dish of soy sauce. "Chi?, Chi does not eat, Perscoms don't eat." chi handed back the food to Kagome. "oh!" Kagome said dumbfounded "That's why she has a great body." Miroku thought with a smile. As that Chi got up and began walking towards the well everyone got up , "Chi, where are you going?" Stopped and turn around, "Chi has to go home or Hideki will worry about me Chi will come back." She finished and began walking again. " Why are you just standing there? Go after her Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled " I would…. But we can't just keep her here." Kagome pointed out. " yeah! But you said that she can't go back until we get the jewel shard out of her ear! Remember that!?" Inuyasha snapped again. " I know…. It's not right to have her Hideki worry about her." Kagome pointed once more. " I know!" Sango exclaimed, " why don't you go back with Chi and tell her Hideki about the jewel shard." "Sango, that's the most stupidest idea I ever heard……. "Sango! That's a great idea!" Kagome cried cutting off Inuyasha's rude comment. "Chi! Chi! Wait!

"Where could she be?" Chitose hibiya cried. She was in the basement of her apartment a secret hidden basement no one knows about. The basement had millions of T.V. , She sat in a comfortable cushion chair wearing a helmet. All of T.V. screen had images of the city on it, looking in every crack and nook there is. "Where could my Elda be?" "Plum? Plum you awake?" Hideki ask Plum his friend Shimbo's Persocom. "Yes master!" she answered back , "Can you make a quick internet search?" Hideki asked "Of course!" "Look up though police reports of any missing Persocoms?" "one moment please." She said a minute went by before she respond. "No missing Persocom have been reported with in 24 hours." Hideki rubbed his forehead and sighed , "thank you plum."


End file.
